1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photo-sensitive printing plate processing apparatus using a processing liquid to process photo-sensitive printing plates upon which images have been exposed.
2. Description of the related art
Photo-sensitive printing plate automatic processing apparatus is provided with a developing tank, a water washing tank, and a desensitizing tank. A photo-sensitive printing plate upon which an image has been exposed, is conveyed to these tanks in sequence so that it is processed by the developing solution water in the washing tank, and the desensitizing solution the gum solution, or the like in the desensitizing tank.
The process of washing the photo-sensitive printing plate in the washing tank after the developing process is performed by spraying the surface of the photo-sensitive printing plate with water from a water spraying pipe crossing the path along which the photo-sensitive printing plate is conveyed. After the washing process, the application of the desensitizing solution to the photo-sensitive printing plate is performed by spraying the surface of the photo-sensitive printing plate with desensitizing solution from a desensitizing solution spraying pipe arranged in the same way as the water pipe, so as to cross the path along which the photo-sensitive printing plate is conveyed.
These spraying pipes are respectively fixed at their ends by a pair of side plates forming part of their racks, with one of the ends of each of the pipes being closed, and the other end of each of the pipes being directly connected to a hose for the supply of either water or the desensitizing solution.
Therefore, cleaning a spraying pipe involves the problem of removing the hose from the spraying pipe, removing the entire rack from the tank, removing the spraying pipe from the rack and then cleaning it.
Moreover, because one of the ends of the spraying pipe is completely closed, it is not possible for the water from one end to completely circulate to the other end, and the resultant incomplete cleaning of the spraying pipe thereby presents another problem.